Heart
by Harem of Doomed Bishies
Summary: There's a murder at Clamp Campus. The Sakurazukamori has been resurrected. Subaru's virtue is under threat. Fuuma is not happy. And Kamui is totally clueless as usual. Warning: Shounen-ai, and pretty men being naughty.


A/N:

This was a light-hearted piece written right about the time Subaru had run away from the Seven Seals after the Rainbow Bridge incident. I suppose this would be a good breather after all the angst of **Tsuriai**. Thanks to Lika-chan for the suggestion to post this up next. I'm dedicating this to you, my dear.

* * *

All characters are property of CLAMP. Standard disclaimers apply.

**Heart**

An 'X' fanfic

Presented by Harem of Doomed Bishies

* * *

Satsuki did a quick check of the system. Everything seemed fine. Finally she gave the command.

"Beast, please initiate sequence."

Binary codes flashed across her visual unit. Inside another chamber, a host of machines instantly whirred into action. Lights blinked wildly as biotanks filled up with strange bubbling liquids. Nataku stood by and watched in fascination.

*

The door slid open and Fuuma stepped into the chamber. The pungent odour of chemicals hung thickly in the air. He wrinkled his nose slightly in annoyance. However, it hardly seemed to have affected Nataku who was already waiting inside.

"How is it coming along?" Fuuma asked.

Satsuki's voice announced emotionlessly from the intercom speakers, "Everything is proceeding on schedule in spite of an initial resource problem. The process is expected to be completed in another 42 hours."

"Problem?"

"The subject did not contain a heart. Nataku managed to procure new one from an external source."

"Interesting," Fuuma mused, "And who is the unfortunate victim?"

"An insignificant high school student from Clamp Campus who had no real role in the manga except to fill up a tarot slot." Fuuma could almost hear the smile in Satsuki's voice.

"There must have been quite a commotion."

"Yes."

Fuuma chuckled.

*

"Murdered?" Sorata raised his voice incredulously.

"A hole through his chest," Arashi calmly replied.

"Why would anyone wish to kill Segawa-kun? What motive could they have?" Sorata asked.

"I could think of several," Kamui mumbled to himself.

Arashi spoke, "Kamui, did you just say something?"

"Oh, nothing," Kamui quickly replied. Still, the manner of Keiichi's death puzzled him. On the other hand, he was more concerned about Subaru's disappearance. It's been over a month and there was still no news of the Sumeragi.

*

"Sake! I want more sake!" demanded the young man with the pair of mismatched eyes. The proprietor of the small street-corner bar immediately took out another bottle without protest. The customer was unshaven, unwashed, and by the looks of the bloodstains on his expensive looking coat, was probably a member of some local Yakuza group who had gotten out of a fight, or even murder, some days ago. As an owner of a small business, the last thing he wanted was trouble. Minutes later, the unwelcomed patron was lying sprawled over the bar counter in an alcohol-induced stupor.

"Sir?" the proprietor prodded the young man.

"....didn't...catch...say..." the man mumbled incoherently, followed by a loud hiccuping noise.

A shadow stood before the unhappy proprietor. He looked up and saw a tall man, all dressed in black, observing his customer from behind sinister dark shades, a cold smirk on his lips.

"Damn!" he thought. "Probably one of his Yakuza comrades."

"I don't want any trouble here," he told the newcomer.

However, the other man just placed a thick wad of cash on the bar, and hauled the drunkard away over his shoulders without saying a word. The proprietor bowed and thanked him profusely as the two figures disappeared down a dark alley.

*

Subaru hazily felt someone fumbling with his clothes. But, he was too drunk to resist, and perhaps he thought that it was all a dream. His skin shivered slightly at the touch of cold air while his mind continued to reel in a fog. It was not until he was unceremoniously dumped into hot water that his brain suddenly shot to attention and took notice of his surroundings.

He slowly opened his eye and realised that he was sitting in a tub of steaming bath water.

"You didn't even take a bath, Subaru-kun! I'm so flattered to know that you're so helpless without me," a very familiar voice chuckled.

Shocked, Subaru looked up, and almost burst a brain vessel to see Seishirou staring straight at him, very much alive and wearing an enigmatic smile.

"Sei...Sei..." Subaru struggled to speak as his mind alternated between shock and a bad hangover.

Seishirou pursed his lips in mock disappointment. "Don't tell me you've already forgotten my name after only a month? I told you I'd be back for you. I hope you didn't betray my memory by having a great time with your Kamui, did you?"

Subaru shook his head vigorously. "Of course no...not...Seishirou...san."

"Good. Because now that you've exacted your revenge, we're both back on level footing and can finally get around to the fun part."

"Fun...part?" Subaru looked at him quizzically.

The older man laughed, "Your body is very beautiful now, Subaru-kun. It's worth the 9 years' wait for it to blossom to this state."

All at once, Subaru remembered that he was actually sitting naked in a bath. There was no question who had helped him in there. He blushed furiously.

Seishirou leaned closer towards the Sumeragi's side and purred into his ear, "Bathe quickly, my dearest. I've waited 16 years for you and I don't think I can wait another moment longer."

Subaru was now totally crimson from head to toe, and it had nothing to do with the steaming water. To control his embarrassment and take his mind off from imagining what Seishirou might have in store for him later, he quickly asked, "How...how did you survive? I killed you."

"I'll explain everything later. After we get to reacquaint ourselves more intimately," the Sakurazukamori grinned, and then he left the bathroom.

In the meanwhile, Subaru wondered if he should start screaming for help now.

*

It always felt good to bring down another Kekkai. However, it would have felt even better if his twin star had turned up for their usual game of make-Kamui-cry. Nonetheless, Fuuma was not about to complain. At least he got his Sakurazukamori back. They would continue from where their ice-cream game had left off the last time, just before the man was called away for that important assignment at Rainbow Bridge.

There was no one in the throne room, except for Nataku. It did not surprise him. Yuuto and Satsuki were probably having fun somewhere under the watchful, if jealous, eyes of Beast. The computer might even be invited to join in for once. Kanoe mentioned something about an important meeting that she had to attend with her boss, which is all fine with Fuuma. He could not stand the way that woman liked to paw over him, although he did enjoy the taste of her fear for him, which she had tried using her meagre powers. Kusanagi was never around. His work with the SCDF required him to be on 24-hour alert to help out in the next earthquake disaster relief efforts. Kakyou was naturally confined to his bed, dreaming about Sumeragi Hokuto again. Sometimes, he did feel pity for the dreamgazer. From what little he managed to learn about the girl from Seishirou, she had obviously been in love with some foreigner girl before she was killed by the Sakurazukamori. Yet, Kakyou continued to pine for her presence like some lovesick fool.

Love. What a load of cow's manure.

Turning to the bioroid, Fuuma asked, "Where's Seishirou?"

Nataku blankly replied, "He is in his room with another man."

"Another man?"

Nataku nodded, "Subaru of the Sumeragi Clan. One of the Seven Seals."

Fuuma cursed. He had barely left the Sakurazukamori out of his sight, and the man was already cheating on him. He stormed into the latter's room.

*

"Seishirou-san...I...I don't think I want to do this," Subaru pleaded weakly, with nothing on save a towel wrapped around his waist. That was about the only piece of cloth he could find in the bathroom to maintain his dignity. He had barely stepped out of the bathroom when Seishirou suddenly pounced on him. Next thing he knew, he was already lying on the bed with Seishirou on top of him. The older man was trying very hard to unclothe his ex-Prey.

"Nonsense, Subaru-kun! Your sister will be utterly disappointed to hear you say that. Don't you find me sexy?" Seishirou crooned. Subaru was about to say something but stopped abruptly. He could feel Seishirou's strong hand reaching under his towel. He panicked. "Seishirou-san!"

Thus he was much relieved when the mechanical door to the room slid open and Fuuma rushed in with an utterly enraged glare in his eyes.

"I thought I had double-locked and sealed the stupid door," Seishirou fumed, obviously unhappy with the interruption. He sat up and returned Fuuma's glare with an equally cold piercing stare. Subaru visibly relaxed, but still could not resist blushing a little when he saw the strong muscled chest and well-toned abs peeking through Seishirou's unbuttoned shirt.

"Your pathetic sorcery can't keep me out. I am _Kamui_!" Fuuma answered. He took one look at the pale Sumeragi quivering like a lamb on the bed and snorted, "Why can't you find someone who welcomes your attentions for once?"

Seishirou laughed, "Oh, Subaru-kun loves my attentions. It's just that he prefers to play a little game of hard-to-get before putting out. I like that in my _uke_."

"Seishirou-san!" Subaru protested, his ears burning hot now.

Fuuma put on a very self-satisfied smirk and replied, "I can read his deepest desires and I assure you that he's not immune to the other Kamui's charms either."

"That shrimp?!" It was Seishirou's turn to snort.

"Hey! Kamui's not a...shrimp," Subaru uttered, albeit a little weakly.

"What are you trying to say?" Seishirou glowered jealously.

"I mean...he's nice and he understands me." Subaru's voice had dropped to a soft whisper.

"I'm nice to you now and I understand that you want to make wild crazy love with me. Isn't that enough?"

"Seishirou-san! That's not it!"

Fuuma rolled his eyes. "I thought the Sakurazukamori had more subtlety than that."

"You shut up, kid! You never had to wait 16 years to get where I am now with Subaru-kun. Having just died and resurrected makes one a little cranky too."

"I noticed," Fuuma smirked.

The Sakurazukamori could not control his anger any longer. Pale-pink blossoms of Sakura materialised in the air about him as he prepared to give the rude teenager a good spanking.

"No, Seishirou-san," Subaru cried out as he tried to hold the man back. He had seen the Dark Kamui in action before and knew that he was a dangerous man. Besides...

"You're concerned for Kamui's little wish, aren't you?" Fuuma grinned. Subaru lowered his gaze as if he was ashamed to face Seishirou.

The assassin stopped his spell and told Fuuma, "Get me a spare room for Subaru-kun. I'll not touch him until I'm perfectly certain that his heart belongs to me and only me. Even if I have to kill your toy to achieve that."

Fuuma chuckled, "I'd love to see you try. I don't have any more spare rooms, but I guess he could use Nataku's. The bioroid can sleep on the rug next to my bed."

"_He_ makes a fine pet, doesn't _he_?" Seishirou sarcastically remarked.

"The best!" Fuuma purred proudly.

*

"What are we doing here?" Subaru asked frantically. Many high school students were scurrying along a path in front of them in the middle of Clamp Campus, but the two onmyoujis were hidden from view by the thick shadows of the trees.

"To see my rival in love," Seishirou explained. "Don't you miss him too?"

"I..."

Subaru did not have time to reply when they caught sight of Kamui strolling alone, a forlorn look on his face. The boy turned into another path away from them.

"Where does that lead to?" Seishirou whispered.

Subaru searched his memories about the place. "A gazebo," he replied. "It's quite remote. I used to guide him in his homework there."

"The two of you were alone?" Seishirou shot him a questioning glance.

"It was the most convenient meeting point between the Senior High School and the University divisions."

"I'll believe you for the moment."

"When did you ever get so jealous?"

"I'm always jealous. Just that you never noticed."

Subaru sighed. This was getting a little tiresome.

*

Kamui tried to imagine Subaru sitting across the table from him, guiding him with a gentle smile over the latest math problem that plagued him. However, it was useless. He still could not solve it. Sometimes, he wondered why he still bothered to do his homework. Subaru was missing. The Promised Day was inching closer. There were far too many important matters waiting for him than some silly math assignment. However, Sorata insisted that he should attend lessons, that leading a normal life was important. Kamui failed to see the logic in that, but when the Kouyan monk was in a lecturing mood, Kamui did not have a chance to argue.

So he decided that to hide out here. At least Sorata would not be looking over his shoulders, offering his help, only to have the teacher point out later that all the solutions were wrong. If he had to hand in a piece of badly done assignment, Kamui figured that he should at least hand in his own.

"You can't cross out variables like that. You need to multiply the numerator and the denominator by the same factor," an amused voice spoke to him.

Kamui jumped. "Who's that?" he shouted.

There was an aesthetic shower of Sakura petals twirling in a circular dance, and then the unexpected figure of the Sakurazukamori materialised. The man smiled smugly. "Seems like I haven't lost my touch," he said and caught hold of a floating petal in his hand and, just as gently, released it to let it drift with the cool breeze that wafted through the gazebo.

"You! But you're...dead!" Kamui uttered in surprise.

Seishirou removed his shades and said, "Thanks to your dear Fuuma, the intelligence of Beast and the biotechnology of the Toujou Corporation, I managed to claw back from beyond the grave."

"I'm surprised they didn't make you into Nataku's twin sister," Kamui spat.

"So the shrimp is trying to be a comic," Seishirou laughed. "No, they didn't. Fuuma managed to find most of my body intact. It was a matter of rejuvenating my cells, plus some other technical details that I'm not interested to understand."

"So what are you doing here? Answering Fuuma's latest summons?"

"That's Nataku's job. I came because I brought an old friend along to see you."

Kamui told him firmly, "I'm not interested in any of your friends."

"Oh, really? Subaru-kun would be so disappointed."

"Subaru? What did you do to him?!" Kamui demanded to know. A figure stepped out from behind Seishirou. It was the Sumeragi. Kamui smiled in relief when he saw that Subaru was unharmed and well. Seishirou found himself more than a little disconcerted by that smile.

"Have you come back?" Kamui asked the Sumeragi.

It was Seishirou who replied, "Subaru-kun is staying with me. But he is concerned about you and I'm not too happy about that. So, I'm going to kill you now."

"Seishirou-san! No!" But Subaru's pleas fell on deaf ears. Before he could reach Kamui, the boy and Seishirou had already disappeared. "A maboroshi! He must have set up a maboroshi somewhere around here," Subaru said. He focused his mind and tried to search for a way to break through.

*

The darkness was eerily silent. There was only vast emptiness, except for a tree. The Sakura Tree. Alone, Kamui walked around it, trying to search for the Sakurazukamori. He had no doubt that this was the assassin's illusion.

"Show yourself, you tree-hugging coward!"

A voice laughed with a deafening echo. "Kids have such poor manners these days."

"I don't have the time to play with you," Kamui shouted, and shot a powerful blast through the maboroshi. The illusion cracked up like a shower of glass and rained down on Kamui. However, it only revealed another layer of the maboroshi.

"I've told you before that your pitiful skills are not enough to destroy my maboroshi. Now die!"

All at once, tendrils of Sakura branches writhed and curled over Kamui's arms, legs and body. Kamui tried to break free, but the vines wrapped themselves even tighter. Soon, the boy found himself bound firmly to the Tree, his body buried deep into its trunk, leaving his head still free.

The Sakurazukamori appeared before him, and caressed his face tenderly.

"You look so much like Subaru-kun when he was young."

Kamui's lavender eyes glared at him, challenging him. "Such pretty eyes," Seishirou remarked. "So...beautiful."

The assassin leaned closer to Kamui. The boy knew that he was now helpless, and he prepared himself for the final blow. His mind reeled in shock, however, when instead of killing him, Seishirou locked his lips onto Kamui's and began to french the boy.

*

There was a weakness in the sorcery. Subaru could sense it. He incanted a spell and threw his ofudas against the fault. There was a bright light followed by the tinkling sound of glass breaking. However, Subaru gasped in disbelief when he saw the sight before him. Seishirou was hungrily pawing over Kamui on the table, the boy wriggling helplessly.

"Seishirou-san! What are you doing?" Subaru cried out.

Dragged back into the present by the sound of Subaru's voice, Seishirou pulled away from the stunned boy beneath him, and got off from the table. Subaru immediately ran towards Kamui to check on him.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Kamui clung onto Subaru's coat tightly. His eyes were still shimmering from the trauma of Seishirou's actions. "My...my first...kiss. He..." and he buried his tearful face into Subaru's bosom.

Seishirou looked at the two Seals with a very bewildered expression on his face. He mumbled, "Subaru is pretty. Kamui...Shirou-kun is also very pretty."

Kamui looked up at the Sakurazukamori. "I've heard that somewhere before," he said, and then added, "Segawa-kun?"

Against his will, Seishirou uttered, "Shirou-kun?"

"Oh gods," Kamui covered his face in his hands. He did not quite understand what exactly was going on, but he could sense that his life was going to get even more complicated now.

Seishirou rubbed his chin and said, "I guess I could settle for a threesome."

"Seishirou-san!" Subaru thought he was going to faint.

*

Fuuma was angry. No, he was absolutely livid. How in the names of all the Dragons of Heaven and Earth did this mess happen?

Kakyou silently waited for his _Kamui_ to cool down considerably before speaking.

"Beast made a miscalculation."

"What do you mean?" Fuuma asked.

"The Sakurazukamori didn't have a heart because he never had one."

"That doesn't mean that he should go running after my 'Kamui'!"

Kakyou explained, "Not when the owner of the heart had something for that 'Kamui'."

"You mean..."

Kakyou nodded. "Sometimes I wonder if it was not part of Nataku's sense of humour."

"That's it! _He_ is sleeping on the streets tonight," Fuuma declared before leaving the dreamscape.

The dreamgazer made sure that the Dark Kamui had completely left the dreamscape before relaxing into a smile, his first in many years. He recalled how he had entered the bioroid's dreams and told _him_ to bring the heart of Segawa Keiichi if _he_ wanted /his/ 'daddy' to be happy. The bioroid had innocently complied, just as Kakyou had planned.

"Hokuto-chan, I hope you are happy now."

*

An extra large bed had to be brought in specially, but there was nothing that the wealth of the Imonoyama family could not provide. Subaru lay in the middle, under the silk sheets. Kamui was already fast asleep on his left side. On his other side, Seishirou was presently enjoying a cigarette.

He passed the cigarette to Subaru, but the younger man rejected his offer. "Kamui doesn't like me to smoke," he explained.

"I see," Seishirou said, and stubbed out the cigarette. "I feel weird, having two personalities in me. I wonder if this was what Nataku felt too."

"I think Kamui is still in a bit of a shock that Segawa-kun actually had special feelings for him in that way. But at least this solves our common problem. We don't have to fight or hate each other anymore," Subaru said.

The Sakurazukamori sighed, "I wish Kamui would like me as well as he likes you. It's a pain trying to get him to cooperate and it must be tiring for you too, since he demands equal attentions from you as recompense."

"It'll take time for him to accept you completely. It took me 9 years."

"Yeah, but he doesn't have to glare at me every time I touch you. I'm perfectly happy to share him with you."

Subaru smiled and then tried to change the topic. "What are you going to do about the Tree now that you've decided to retire?"

Seishirou shrugged, "I guess I'll have to wean it off its bloody diet with fresh water and normal fertilizer. Shiyu-san has been trying to convince me to do that for months."

*

Somewhere in Ueno Park, a Sakura Tree was screaming for help.

_**Owari.**_


End file.
